yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūto Sakaki
This is the manga version of Yūto. For the anime character, see here. Yūto is the secondary main character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). He is one of four personalities residing inside Yūya Sakaki. Appearance Yūto's appearance shows similaries to his anime counterpart. However, when he is outside Yūya's mind or possessing his body, like Yūri and Yūgo, instead of his usual black coat, he wears Yūya's white hooded cloak with the same style as Maiami Second Junior High School uniform. When infiltrating the Physical Information Company, he wore a suit and a pair of glasses. Unlike his original counterpart, this Yūto's cloak is not torn. Yuzu and Yuto manga 7-1.png|Yūto and Yuzu in business clothes. Personality Yūto is shown to be very adamant and serious, the exact opposite of Yūya' s personality. If Yūya messes up, Yūto feels the need to clean up the mess to the point of being stubborn, which is shown when Yūya wanted to help him but he refused his help because Yūya was the one who got them into trouble. He always scolds Yūya when he did something irresponsible or for being too carefree despite in dangerous situation and reminds him to focus on what happens at the moment if he got distracted. While the way he says it seems harsh, he does so out of genuine concern for Yūya's well-being, worrying whenever the latter is in danger. 's compliment.]] Interestingly, while mostly seen adamant and serious, Yūto can easily be flustered and he is not above appreciating compliments, such as when he disguised himself as an employee, he for a moment acted like one and his worry was pacified to a degree when Yūya complimented his disguise, something that his original counterpart never did so far. Background Past Based on Yūgo's reminisce, Yūto has been close friends with Yūya, Yūgo, and Yūri since childhood. However, due to a certain incident known as "World Illusion", Yūto somehow shared a body with Yūya, Yūgo, and Yūri and got sent to more than 20 years into the past.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!" The incident also made Yūya lost his memories about them and instead believed that he was suffering a quadruple personality disorder. Together with Yūgo and Yūri, they went along with Yūya's belief and became his three other personalities while erasing all of Yūya's scattered memories about them. The exact reason they were doing this is not yet revealed, but according to them, the incident would only bring pain and sadness to Yūya, so they thought the memories were best to be forgotten.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Escaping From LC Yūto, along with Yūya, were chased by the Leo Corporation after Yūya apparently hacked into their Solid Vision system. While on the run, they bumped into a crying boy near the harbour. Yūto asked him why he was crying, to which the boy answered that he was late to watch the LC Duel as he wished to see a dragon monster from Solid Vision System. Wanting to make the boy smile, Yūya decided to grant the boy's wish, but Yūto objected as he reminded Yūya that they were being chased. Despite his objection, Yūya still insisted and forcefully switched place with him, telling him that they will manage somehow and summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Just as Yūto had feared, the summoning allowed LC to determine their location, prompting him and Yūya to continue their escape while chiding Yūya for his selfish action. Once again in control, he ran over the rooftops of the city's skyscrapers until he was finally cornered by Shingo Sawatari. Not having any choice, Yūto removed his mask and revealed that he is not Yūya Sakaki, the one they were chasing, but he will become their opponent if they wish to Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!!" Yūto vs. Shingo Sawatari ".]] Yūto bluffed in hope they able to escape, but unfortunately, Reiji ordered Shingo to capture him. Having no choice, Yūto began his duel against Shingo. As the Duel went on, Shingo started to gain the upper hand while Yūto tried to the turn the table and escape. Unfortunately, Yūto's attempt to keep Dueling while trying to escape didn't last long, furthered by Shingo's knowledge of the Action Field put Yūto at a disadvantage and his LP reduced to 200. Yūya told Yūto that Shingo's Dueling style was not compatible with his and asked to switch place since a large gallery has opened and audience gathered around them, but Yūto told him to shut up since it was his fault they started Dueling in the first place. Once again, Yūya ignored Yūto and forcefully switched place as he promised to defeat Shingo, finally revealing himself to the LC while saying his catchphrase. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 002: "Yūto vs Sawatari!" Yūya vs. Shingo to focus on their Duel.]] Watching the Duel from inside Yūya, Yūto told Yūya to focus on their Duel since they only have little LP left when Yūya was waving at Yuzu who asked for his autograph, to which Yūya replied that he understand and he will end the Duel. He then warned Yūya of Erebus the Underworld Monarch's effect, and Yūya used Yūto's card to negate the Trap Card's activation. After Yūya won the Duel, both successfully escaped by using a giant Solid Vision paper plane, but Yūto noticed that Yuzu was also riding the paper plane with them and pointed this out to Yūya, who quickly became panicked as it only capable of carrying one person, leading the paper plane to fall into the sea due to overweight.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 003: "Pendulum Summon!" Contract with Yuzu and Yuzu.]] Once Yuzu regained consciousness, she immediately asked Yūya to be a teacher at her cram school, something that that latter immediately rejected. Unfortunately, having anticipated the answer, Yuzu able to trick Yūya into signing the contract of agreement to become a teacher when she asked him for a sign after his Duel against Shingo. After an argument regarding the payment, Yuzu finally get to become Yūya's manager until they found "Genesis Omega Dragon" card. Seeing this unfold from within Yūya, Yūto became worried, wondering will the two of them be alright. Challenge From Shun Not long after the contract being established, Yūya got a challenge notice from Shun who had kidnapped Yuzu's father after mistaking Yuzu as Yūya's accomplice when he saw her photo. Shun then told him that if he wanted to get him back, he must come at the specified place and Duel him, much to Yuzu's dismay. The challenge prompted Yūto to scold Yūya for getting involved, but Yūya retorted that it wasn't his fault. Yūya vs. Shun Kurosaki 's landing.]] Meeting Shun at the Deception Valley, Yūya and Shun started to DuelYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 004: "The Thirsty Assassin!" while Yuzu save her father. Due to the midair Action Field, Yūya has difficulty getting an Action Card since there were no monsters that could fly in his deck, giving Shun an advantage with his Raid Raptors deck. Yūya able to get an Action Card by using his Solid Visioned paper plane, but Shun activated his Action Card to destroy his and the impact caused the paper plane to burn. Yūto immediately told Yūya to jump onto nearby floating island before the flame completely burn down the paper plane, which Yūya barely did. Yūto then warned Yūya that Shun must be setting some kind of trap since Shun has seen their previous Duel with Shingo, so he must be aware of "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon"'s special effect and expecting Yūya to summon it. Much to his dismay, despite knowing this, Yūya ignored Yūto's warning and decided to summon "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" like Shun has wanted. 's reaction from within Yūya.]] After summoning "Odd-Eyes", Yūya seemed to have turned the table to his favour, but he and Yūto were shocked to see Shun accepted the attack and smiled menacingly at pain from the attack.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 005: "Assault! Raid Raptors!" Seeing this, Yūto commented that Shun was like a Dracula and warned Yūya of Shun's "Raid Raptors - Blade Burner Falcon"'s effect that soon reduced their LP to 100. The impact of Shun's attack destroyed the branch where Yuzu and Shūzō were, but fortunately, Shun saved them. Yūya asked to Yūto of the possibilities that he and Shun may become friends if the latter acknowledge his Dueling, but Yūto preferred not to. After defeating Shun, Yūya left the valley with Yuzu and Shūzō by using smokescreen, something that Yūto commented unfit for a magician. Yuzu and Shūzō, who was unable to see Yūto who was talking to Yūya, wondered out loud if Yūya has double personality disorder. Yūto and Yūya knew they were talking about the former, and Yūya revealed that he has four personalities.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 006: "The Feeling of Being Alive!" Talking about his four personalities, Yūya asked where Yūgo and Yūri were. Already being told to cover up for them, Yūto simply answered that they were having a tour for a while. Yūya vs. Sora Shiun'in .]] The next day, Yūya got an information regarding G.O.D at the Physical Information System Company, the company that was researching Solid Vision system and decided to investigate it by going there. Yūto and Yuzu disguised themselves as employees, something that at first made Yūto felt uncomfortable until Yūya commented that the disguise suited him, commenting that it gave Yūto the feeling of a true businessman, which somehow made Yūto pleased. Using the fake identification cards made by Yūya beforehand, Yūto and Yuzu successfully infiltrated the building, but when they entered the room where the supposed information came from, they were trapped inside, realising too late it was a trap set by one of LC Duelists, Sora Shiun'in. Yūya quickly switched place with Yūto, preparing to Duel Sora.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" In the last turn, Yūya, who was injured after receiving tripled damage of Solid Vision from Sora's attacks, hardly able to stand and couldn't reach the last Action Card, so Yūto suggested that he stop Sora before he could it by summoning his monsters and attack, which Yūya did so. When the Duel ended with Yūya's victory, Yūya finally passed out from the damage, prompting Yūgo to take over and escaped using his D-Wheel. Yūgo vs. Ren Back at the hideout, Yūgo noticed something about Yuzu, and Yūto revealed that Yūya hasn't noticed about it because his memories are confused before changing the subject to Yūya's current condition, worrying the considerable damage he took in the previous Duel. Yūri apologized for this, blaming himself even though he was with him. Yūgo tried to assure it wasn't his fault, but being pitied by Yūgo only made him really depressed and the two argued until Yūto stopped them. They were interrupted when Yūri noticed there's someone who was hacking into Yūya through his Duel Disk to get access to his memories. Yūri volunteered to go with Yūgo, but Yūgo told him not to because he was still injured so Yūto volunteered to go with him instead, but Yūgo also told him not to because Yūto will be noisy if he ride on the back of his D-Wheel, telling both of them to just leave the intruder to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Once Yūgo left, Yūto expressed his worry since Yūgo was easy to get worked up, worries that also shared by Yūri, though the latter assured that Yūgo's skill in riding D-Wheel is top-notch. However, their worries resurfaced when Yūya weakly uttered Yūgo's name, indicating something has happened to Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" Out of concern, Yūto and Yūri entered Yūya's mind to see what happened. Watching Yūgo Riding duelling against a masked Duelist from afar, Yūto wondered who the masked Duelist was.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!" Abilities Just like Yūya, Yūto is a skilled hacker, able to easily unlock Leo Corporation security system. Due to the unkown connection between Yūto, Yūya, Yūri, and Yūgo, Yūto has the ability to appear and manifest as a spirit that only Yūya can see and hear. Like his personas, he might be able to manipulate Solid Vision Technology, too, but hasn't to use one so far. Deck Yūto uses a Phantom Knights Deck. Much like his anime counterpart, it focuses on Xyz Summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". However, in the manga, Yūto uses mostly Trap Monsters with special activation conditions, like "Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet", which can be activated from the hand, and "Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine", which can be activated the turn it is Set. These Trap Monsters allow Yūto to protect his field while easily gathering Xyz Materials. Manga Deck Duels Trivia * Unlike his anime counterpart, Yūto refers himself as "Watashi" instead of "Ore". * When Yūto accepted Shingo's challenge in chapter 2, his expression in the magazine version is slightly changed in tankōbon version. * So far, Yūto is the only one of Yūya's personalities who hasn't shown to manipulate Solid Vision technology. * In recent manga omake, it's revealed that Yūto likes curry. References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters